Truth or Dare and Other Stuff
by Apollo vs The World
Summary: Leo is in love with Hazel, but he is unsure if she loves him back. In between games of truth or dare and socializing, he finds out things he never knew about Hazel... Things that raise his hopes. Lazel!T for later chapters (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I was reading some Lazel and thought "hey...why don't I write one?" I mean, I'm pretty good at writing when I set my mind to it...if not, it turns out crap-o! TeeHee! (nigahiga...i'm random!)**

**SO here goes, Lazel Lovers 4eva! This is after the war, back at CHB.**

* * *

**LEO POV**

I frowned deeply as I watched Frank and Hazel hold hands, laughing. It didn't seem fair.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and I were all sitting in a circle at the beach. The sand was warm under my bare feet. Hey, a guy can take of his shoes if he wants!

"Okay guys, we came to play Truth or Dare, not chit-chat." Jason said excitedly. "Let's get started! Uhm...me first!"

I groaned. "Man, you have the _worst _dares!"

Piper elbowed me, but smiled. "Leo, just give Jason a chance."

Jason smirked. "Okay... Hazel, truth or dare?"

Hazel looked surprised to be called on. "Um...truth."

"Ok...pick three friends to be stuck with you on an island."

"Really Jason? You suck!" I said. Hazel thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe Frank, Leo and... Annabeth? No hard feelings guys, really."

"None taken." Percy said. "Go, Hazel."

"Ok, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat mustard, mayo, ketcup, and vinegar in a cup."

Me, Percy and Jason roared with laughter.

"Good one Hazel!" I said.

Annabeth frowned but got up and made her way to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a cup with some weird ingredients inside.

"If I die, you guys stay away from my funeral." Annabeth growled.

She stared at the cup for a few seconds, then swallowed the contents inside. Then she got up and ran. Probably to go throw up.

"How about we skip her turn?" Percy asked. "I don't think she's coming back anytime soon."

"I'll go!" I said, waving my arm frantically in the air.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

Frank looked unhappy that I had chosen him, which made my smirk grow.

"T-truth?"

"How far have you gone?"

Jason and Percy gawked while Piper choked.

"Leo, that's so inappropriate!"

Frank turned red and Hazel shot me a cold glare.

"Well, not that far... we just... kiss sometimes I guess."

"That's slow." Percy blurted. We all turned to him, and he turned red as a tomato.

"Really, Perce? How far have _you_ gone?" Jason asked. I smiled.

"Well, Jason Grace, it's not your turn, is it?" Percy stuck his tongue out at Jason. Annabeth plopped down next to Percy, looking green.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Just fine." she said through clenched teeth.

"It's your turn Annabeth. Sorry Frank." I said, not really sorry at all.

Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare. Do your worst!"

Annabeth smiled evily. " Tell Drew that the reason you've hated her is because you've secretly been in love with her."

Piper's eyes widened.

"What?! nononononononono NO WAY!"

"A dare's a dare Pipes." I said, secretly because I would LOVE to see that.

"And you have to make it believable!"

She got up.

"Fine."

Piper turned and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, and the rest followed, staying quiet to make sure that Drew believed it was real.

Piper entered and they all hid, staring inside the window.

"Drew, we need to talk. The rest of you, please leave." Piper said, sounding agitated. The rest left and Piper closed the door behind them, then sait across from Drew.

"Oh gods, how am I going to say this? Drew..."

"What? Spit it out already, you're wasting my time!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DREW!"

Drew turned white.

"W-what? In-"

"Listen, this whole time, you've assumed that I hate you, but that's not the case. I've tried to make you hate me so that my feelings would fade, but apperently, they havn't. I don't like Jason, I've never liked Jason!"

Jason slipped and fell beside me.

"Dude, it's not true!" I whispered.

"Wait, are you serious?" Drew asked, looking sick.

"Drew, Listen, I'm freakin in love with you! Why don't you understand?"

Drew stood there, paralysed.

Annabeth stood up.

"Let's go Piper!"

Piper grinned.

"I lied Drew, It was a dare, I've never had feelings for you, and I never will!"

Drew let out a scream.

"I HATE YOU PIPER MCLEAN!"

We all laughed and ran back to the beach. Once in our usual spots, Piper spoke up.

"Ok Hazel."

"Me? Ok, truth, since your dores are just brutal."

"Do you have feelings for someone other than Frank. Right this moment?"

They were all quiet, and I could hear my own heart pounding in me ears. Hazel let out a shaky sigh.

"Yes."

* * *

**MWAHAHA! **

**Don't worry, I'll update! gimme some truth or dares you guys will like, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I love nigahiga, and I'm pretty good at truth or dare! Actually, not really, those sucked haha :P**

**Thank you samm10, you made me happy :) My numbah one fan haha**

* * *

**HAZEL POV**

I looked around, watching their expressions. They all stared back at me.

Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth looked surprised.

Percy looked like he had expected it, which he probably had.

I slowly turned to Frank, and bit my lip. He looked hurt. Really hurt.

I shot up. "I-I don't want to play anymore."

Then I turned and ran up to the Hades cabin. I fell onto my bunk and took a deep breath.

Gods! I had almost let it slip! I didn't want anyone to know that I have a crush on... on Leo.

Actually, not a crush, it's more like I'm in LOVE with him. He's not only funny, but amazingly smart and a bunch of other things that Frank isn't.

I groaned and stuffed my head in my pillow.

_Frank may be your boyfriend, but if you're not feeling anything, go ditch him! _a voice in my head told me.

"Shut up." I snapped at my pillow.

"What?"

I jumped and spun around.

"Holy Hades, Nico. Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, you told me to shut up." the younger boy said. I noticed his all-black clothing.

Nico had a black shirt with a skull spewing smoke from it's mouth on it, and dark, DARK black jeans.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated right now, my thoughts are so mixed up."

"Frank problems?"

I frowned.

"What-"

"Look, I can tell that your 'relationship' with Frank isn't that strong Hazel." Nico sat on his bunk, messing with his skull ring.

"How did you know?" I blurted,then regreted it.

"It's pretty obvious. You don't kiss in public and rarely hold hands, not that it matters but-"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it!" I snapped.

Nico's dark eyes peered into mine. It scared me how that boy can intimidate people just by his eyes. Probable a Hades thing.

"I know you have feelings for Leo."

I swear to the gods, me heart stopped beating for a minute. Then I took a deep breath.

"What?"

Nico got up.

"I'll let you figure it out." he said, then walked out.

I sat on my bunk, staring at no exact spot for a few seconds, then loudly cursed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME NICO?!" I yelled at the wall.

Then the horn for dinner sounded.

* * *

"Hazellllllllllllll!"

I turned around to see Leo behind me. Dinner had ended and I was walking back to my cabin when he had come up behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, my cheeks turning red.

"Look, so i made this...thing this morning. Wanna check it out?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for a minute.

He thrust a silver sphere in my hands, then backed away.

"Wait, what is it?" I asked.

"Give it a command." he said, grinning.

"Um, ok...walk around?"

Leo gave me a _really?_ look.

The sphere suddenly grew silver legs and jumped out of my arms, and started walking in circles.

Leo picked it up and it turned back into a normal silver ball.

"That's...It's amazing Leo! Really!"

Leo did a theatrical bow and shot me a smirk.

"Well, see you later. This guy needs improving!"

He turned and started to walk back to his cabin. Then I remembered what Nico had told me earlier. If he wasn't going to give me direct answers, I could always go to...Leo.

"Hey, wait up!"

I ran after him just as he entered the cabin. It was pretty much empty, all the others had gone to activities or were just hanging out.

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "Can I trust you...to, you know, have a talk with me but not tell anyone about the...subject?"

Leo looked confused.

"'Course you can trust Leo Valdez!"

He set the sphere on a table and turned to me.

"Make yourself at home, Hazel."

I sat on a comfy armchair and leaned back. Leo sat on the one across from me and tossed me a bag of chips he had probably snuck.

"So? is here to help solve all your problems!" he said, popping open his own bag.

I sighed. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning."

I gave him a warm smile, and I could've sworn he blushed for a mere millisecond.

"Well...I'm having a, uh...a problem."

"Concerning?"

"Frank?" I said, though it sounded alot like a question.

Leo choked on his chips, then finally swallowed.

"Woah, like... _relationship_ problems?"

"Yeah..."

He scoffed and muttered. "About time."

"What?"

"Nothing! Go on."

"Well, I guess I havn't really been into it. I mean, every time there's a moment, I kind of want it to...end. I know he really likes me, but for some reason, my heart won't allow me to love him. I doesn't _want _him, it wants..."

You.

I wanted to say that to him, but for some reason, I couldn't. I was afraid it might ruin our friendship. If that happened, I would be crushed.

"It wants?" he asked.

"Someone else." I muttered, tearing up. I was confused at first to why I was about to cry, but then the answer came clearly. I was frustrated at how hard it all was and I had a feeling that my 'Leo and Hazel' fantasy would probably never work.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Hazel...don't-don't cry!"

Leo came over to me and gave me a hug. I stiffened, but right before he was about nto let go, I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

If only I could stay there forever.

* * *

**So how do you guys want the confession?**

**You choose, because you might not like the way I put it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys...!**

**I just wanna say if you're going to give me a crap (rude) review, at least do it while your logged in, not as 'guest' because that shows that you're an idiot who's afraid to state his/her opinion.**

**And if I make mistakes, just tell me, seriously, I know I make lots of spelling mistakes but it's because of my stupid keyboard!**

**Thanks to the one who told me Nico's older than Hazel, honestly it slipped out of my mind. I still see him as the youngest.**

**And yeah, Leo is uncomfortable, whoops!**

**Holy Hephaestus! I love your name! **

* * *

**LEO POV**

Well, that was awkward.

Let's just say that I'm not that good with people, even though I act all 'flirty' it's just where my comfort zone is.

But hugging. A one time thing. You get one, you better not get used to it.

I walked out of my cabin the next morning to see Frank and Hazel fighting. Again. For the third time. Ever since the Truth or Dare game.

I tried to hide my smirk but I guess Frank caught me because the next minute he was scowling Hydra-Style.

"What do you want, Valdez?" he asked. Hazel turned around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if Hazel wanted to come with me to the beach because we're playing truth or dare again."

Frank turned red with rage but Hazel gave me a look that screamed 'THANK YOU'.

"Well, I'm going to play, um Frank are you coming?" Hazel asked.

"No." Frank muttered. He then turned and walked away.

"Thanks." Hazel said as we started towards the beach.

"No Problem Gem." I said grinning.

She blushed at the nickname.

We reached the beach and sat with the others.

"Okay, I'm going first this time." Percy said.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare dude." I said, giving him a 'Do-Your-Worst' look.

"Yes! Prank call someone."

"Percy, is that the best you can do?" Jason asked.

"Like you can do better." Percy shot back.

"One problem. We don't have a phone." Hazel said.

I sighed and took out the iPhone 5 i had snuck a few days ago from Travis.

They gasped, but I ignored them and dialed. A teenage girl picked up and i put it on speaker and disguised my voice.

"Hello?"

"So you're the one who hit my car?" I asked randomly.

"What?"

"You left your phone number on my windshield!"

"What? No I-"

"Listen girl, you hit my fender and busted out my tail lights!"

"No, I didn't!" she sounded frantic and the others tried to hide their laughter.

"Yes you did!"

"I swear to god I did NOT!"

"What's your insurance company?"

"I don't have one, and even if I did, I still didn't hit your car!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why'd you leave a freaking note?!"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't leave a note!"

"I'm using all my patience here girl." I bit my lip, hiding my laughter.

"I swear!"

"Man, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is, I didn't-"

"I got you're note right here in my hands!"

"Sir-"

"Whoops, wait. That's a six in the end. Wrong number, sorry."

I hung up and they burst out laughing.

"Leo, you're-a-genius!" Piper said between her laughter. I just grinned and dusted my shirt off, slipping the iPhone back into my pocket.

"My turn. Piper!"

"Truth."

"What would you change about the person sitting to the right of you, given the chance? Be Honest."

She turned to her right to see Jason.

"I would make him less attractive, so that the other girls would stay away." She stated.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "But-"

"Hazel."

"Dare this time, I guess."

Piper grinned. "Hmm.. well I don't have any good ones, so I guess you should write a love note and put it on the Ares door, but don't write your name."

Hazel frowned.

"Hey, isn't Frank part of the Ares cabin?"

There was a long silence.

"Then it'll be easier I guess." Piper said.

I raised my eyebrows. Not as easy as she thinks.

* * *

**OK, guys how about you gimme some truths and dares?**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooo...yeah.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm such a terrible person, but my life is somehow getting more addicted to Supernatural. (I blame my sister)**

**And youtube.**

**And DeviantArt.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I always enjoy reading them!**

* * *

**HAZEL POV**

"Ugh Stupid scrolls!"

I heard someone shout. I turned to see Leo fumbling with several large scrolls. Most where on the floor and he looked pretty pissed. I walked towards him.

"Need some help?" I asked. Leo looked up at me.

"Yes!" he gasped, dropping another one. I bent down and started to pick some of them off the floor. Some had ancient greek writing, and others were Old English. One had a threatening message on it:

_**Αυτός που ανοίγει αυτό θα πεθαίνουν με επώδυνο θάνατο**_

"Thanks for the hand, Gem." Leo said, looking up at me, holding my gaze. He held it for a few minutes until I quickly looked away, flushing.

"What?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, not really understanding his question.

"I asked you first." he said, his grin widening.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop making fun of me."

"Who said I'm making fun of you?"

"Well it's kind of obvious!"

Leo stood up and pulled me up after him.

"So..." he said, walking towards his cabin. I followed him, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah?"

"Well..."

"Leo, just say it!"

"Well, the fourth is coming up."

"The fourth? That's after tomarrow." I said, confused.

"Well, that obviously means it's coming up." He said,walking in and dumping them on his bunk. I put the ones I was holding down carefully.

"So, what about it?"

Leo frowned down at the scrolls.

"Leo?"

"Do you... doyouwannawatchthefireworksw ithme?"

I blinked. "Woah, slow down and repeat that please."

He sighed. "You make everything so hard. I said, do you want to watch the fireworks with me?"

I turned red. Was he asking me out? That can't be right... then again, maybe he is! If he is-

"As friends." he quickly finished.

I wanted to say yes! But I couldn't. "Um... Well, Leo, I'm actually going with Frank..."

Something flickered in his eyes but went before I could guess what it was.

"Hey, no prob. I kinda knew you were gonna say that, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

Leo gave me a smile, and I felt terrible.

"Y-You can join us."

"Nah, Frank probably doesn't want me there and, anyways, I'm going to hang out with Travis."

I sighed. "Well, alright. I have to...go."

I turned and rushed out, silently cursing myself. I didn't WANT to go with Frank. I barely even like him!

Uh, no offence Frank.

But it's true!

Everything is so confusing right now!

* * *

**The Fourth!**

I watched all the campers run around, chatting excitedly and trying to ask people to watch the fireworks with them.

"Hey Hazel."

I turned around to see Annabeth. She sat on the bench beside me.

"You excited?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

I stared at my shoes, wondering if I should tell her or not. I guess I could, with leaving the part about LEO out.

"Well..." I started. "I just don't want to go with Frank. As crazy as it sounds, I want to go with-"

"Leo?" she guesses. My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I can read body language pretty well, thanks. I know enough to see that you like him and he..."

"He what?"

Annabeth just smiled. "I'll let you figure that out. I have to go, I'm meeting Percy there."

As Annabeth walked away, I couldn't help but envy her. She had a simple, easy love life. Me? Aphrodite probably hates me.

As the sky got dark, I went out to the field. People were sitting together, talking and laughing. I walked up to see Frank and Jason talking. They didn't seem to notice me, but I heard every word they said.

"I don't think it's okay anymore!" Frank said, sounding agitated.

"Well if it's not, then tell her!" Jason said back.

"But I...I don't want to hurt her feelings..."

"So you're going to stay miserable?"

"I don't know..."

"Just tell Hazel that you don't think you're right together."

"I kinda knew that!" I said, then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hazel!" Frank said, getting up.

I sighed. Moment of truth.

"Look Frank, you have a point, we're not right for each other and I-I guess that means it's over-"

"So you understand?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, I do..." I muttered. I looked up and gave him a smile, taking a step back.

"I'm sure you'll find someone...better." I said.

Frank looked really upset but managed to smile. "Thanks..."

"Well that was fast!" Jason said. "And without any problems. Thank you!"

I turned and dashed off.

Now, to find Leo.

* * *

**MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

**I KNOW THIS CHAP WENT PRETTY FAST, BUT IT'S BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST CONFESSION TIME!**

**SORRY BUT MY KEYBOARD'S ON CAPS AND I'M TO LAZY TO FIX IT AND TYPE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!**

**SO, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? YOU DECIDE!111**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU! How was Ur holiday? HOPE U HAD AN AWESOME ONE! I've been busy... (havent we all?)**

**AAAANNNNDDDD my bff was over so i didnt really check the laptop and my babybrother ended up sitting on it... good way to start a new year, eh?**

**With a broken screen... :) 2013!**

** TooMuchCoffee- lemme just say, I talk more in a day than normal people do in a year, so we cool ^_^... quiet people should open up more, like us motor-mouths!**

**Brookie- If " :O " is a good thing, yay!**

**Samm10- sorry, you got knocked down I guess :(**

**Momo- Thanks! That means a lot, aren't we all on Team Lazel!**

**ALL OTHER REVIEWERS:**

**I love you guys! No hate so far "Thank Hermes", since he controls my internet. I bet he loves me so he deletes all the hate LOL.**

**Okay not funny, nevermind... this laptop hates me! It wont let me check the new reviews, only up till chap 2... so now I have to go on my sister, which she never let's me... I have my ways :)**

* * *

**LEO POV**

"I heard you and Frank broke up." I blurted to Hazel the next morning. She jumped.

"Leo!Oh-I was looking for you yesterday..." she said, walking faster.

"So, is it true?"

Hazel stopped walking and turned. She looked angry. "Yeah. So?"

"Just asking-"

"Aren't you happy?" she snapped at me.

"Woah, hold on Gem-"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. Some campers turned to look at us. I took a deep breath.

"Why are you so angry? I just asked a question." I said, _seriously _confused.

Hazel sighed. "Just...just leave me alone for a while."

She turned and walked away, leaving me stunned.

"OK! Take your time...! See ya...later?" I managed to say.

What's with Hazel?

* * *

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Well, you were happy she broke up with Frank, and even if SHE'S happy too, there's still going to be a part of her that's upset." Percy said.

I sighed and started to walk away. "I'm gonna talk to her!" I yelled to Percy.

"Good Luck-OW!" he tried to dogde Travis' throw but ended up getting cut.

I stopped in front of the Hades cabin. I didn't like to admit it, but that place scared the freak out of me. It's not a place you want to spend the night in.

"Hellooooooo?" I called, stepping in. It was empty.

"What?"

I jumped a mile high and turned around to see Hazel.

"Gods don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. She gave me a sarcastic smile then walked in.

"Hey, are you still mad?" I asked, lingering at the door while she sat on her bunk.

"No." she said truthfully.

"Good. Because-"

"How come you were so happy?" she asked.

"Oh come on, I thought you weren't mad!"

"I'm curious." she said, giving me a look.

I sighed and walked over to her, sitting on her bunk, but as far away from her as possible.

"Well-you see, it's complicated-"

"Just try then." she said calmly.

_Fine, I'll try._

"So, remember after we found out Sammy was related to me?" I asked. She nodded, looking confused.

"Well, ever since then, I started to like you!" I said, but it came out louder than I expected.

Hazel blinked.

"But-"

"Well, Frank hasn't made anything easier, and he just sorta hates me, and I didn't want to tell you because it would probably ruin things between you but now-" I stopped and took a deep breath."Now you guys broke up, and that's why I was happy."

I turned and was about to walk out the door when suddenly, she grabbed my arm.

I turned around and was about to say something when I felt her lips crash against mine. My eyes widened and she pulled away after a second, smiling.

"Touche."

* * *

**THIRD PERSON! FOR THE FIRST TIME! YAY!**

"Where's Leo?" Annabeth suddenly asked. They all shrugged.

"And Hazel?" Piper asked also.

Suddenly, a huge grin crept on Percy's face. Only Jason seemed to understand what was spinning in there.

"Coincidence?" he asked.

"No way." Percy said.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY! FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**If the chapter sucks, it's because I had writers block. Even ask my Best Friend, I kept whining to her about how I was dead and couldn't think and was too LAAAAAAAAZZZZYYYYYYYYY. **

**Review? Nom Nom I have a few cookies to give out ;)...**


End file.
